Fixing thing
by Ordinary-Em
Summary: Set between bet on it and everyday of HSM 2 how will troy fix the problems he has caused? Troyella all the way


**_Just a story ste between Bet on it and Everyday of HSM 2_**

**_hope you like it._**

**_disclaimer- don't own anything_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

**Fixing Things:**

Troy was sitting at home; Gabriella had just broken up with him and left her job at lava springs. Troy's heart was broken her had hurt the people he cared about most and it was killing him on the inside. He knew how much he hurt Gabriella and it was killing him to know that he was the one that caused the sadness and hurt in her eyes, the pain and horror to her voice and the coldness of her touch.

He wanted things to go back to the way they were but didn't know how to fix them. He turned to the picture he had of Gabriella on his nightstand. She was smiling into the camera and he had hung her T necklace over the frame. He touched the necklace and thought about the promise that her made he. He promised that their summer would be spent together and now he had made a big mess of things. But most importantly he broke that promise, he never broke promises before.

He cursed silently at himself; this was all Sharpay's fault. If she hadn't forced him to sing none of this would have happened. No, he thought it was only part her fault most f the blame was on him. He could shift the blame as much as he wanted to, this was on him. And he had to fix it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad and the other wildcats were sitting in the kitchen before their shifts started and suddenly Taylor rushed through the door, "Guys! Guys!"

"What is it Tay?" Chad asked.

"It's Gabi, she quit." Taylor answered sitting next to him.

"WHAT?" Chad exclaimed. He knew Gabriella was hurt but quitting wasn't like her. "What do you mean quit Tay?"

"I spoke to Fulton this morning and he told me that we have to look for a new lifeguard because Gabriella quit yesterday. It was just after she found out about the show. Now she isn't answering her phone and she won't talk to her mum. I spoke to her mum and she's locked herself in her room and won't come out. Guys what are we going to do?"

At that exact moment Troy walked through the kitchen and everyone went to shoot him death glares but stopped when they saw the hurt written across his face and the sadness in his eyes. He took one look at everyone, and walked out of the kitchen wiping tears from his eyes.

The group was shocked no one thought about how troy was feeling. "Was he…. Crying?" Kelsi asked.

"I think he was. Out of all the years I've known him, I've never seen him cry before." Chad said quietly.

"He deserves it, the way he was treating us and Gabriella wasn't right." Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah but he really cares about her Tay, it's breaking his heart not having her here." Chad answered. "Look if troy does something about Gabriella leaving maybe we can help but we can't fix this until we know what he wants to do." And with that Chad left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi had gone to Sharpay's early morning practice and heard troy telling her that he wouldn't sing with her. Kelsi was hocked and ran back into the kitchen to tell all of her friends. "Guys, troy won't sing with Sharpay and he's asked for his kitchen job back!!!"

"No way really?" Zeke asked happy he finally had his real captain back.

"Yep, no we have to help him. I know he want to fix things with Gabi but I'm sure he doesn't know how. Listen I have a plan………" Kelsi continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was right before troy was due on stage. He had apologized to all of his friends and they accepted; now he just had to sing with Sharpay then he could fix things with Gabriella and his life would be normal again. He was pushed out on the stage He began singing everyday just like he had practiced with Kelsi moments before.

**[Troy  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can**

Then he heard the soft delicate voice he had been long to hear for days….

**[Gabriella  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back **

Troy searched for her with his eyes but couldn't find his Gabriella….. 

**[Troy  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
**

**[Troy y Gabriella  
Because this moment's really all we have**

Then Chad and Taylor moved apart and there singing was Gabriella, he was shocked. She slowing walked towards him singing each line with her whole heart.

**[Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives, **

[Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Troy  
Gonna run

[Troy y Gabriella  
While we're young  
and keep the faith

[Troy  
Everyday

[Troy y Gabriella  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Gabriella  
Take my hand;

[Troy  
together we  
will celebrate,

[Gabriella  
celebrate.

[Troy y Gabriella  
Oh, ev'ryday.  


They finally reached each other and troy pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear, "I missed you."

She smiled and whispered back, "me too."

Then they ran up on stage to finish their song.

**[Gabriella  
They say that you should follow **

[Troy  
and chase down what you dream,

[Gabriella  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

[Troy  
what does is really mean?

[Gabriella  
No matter where we're going,

[Troy  
it starts from where we are.

[Gabriella, Troy y Gabriella  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
[Troy y Gabriella  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Troy y Gabriella, Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
[Troy y Gabriella  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday  
[Troy  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
[Gabriella  
Oh, ev'ryday

[Troy  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

[Gabriella  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
[Troy y Gabriella  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!  


Troy pulled Gabriella close and sang the words to her hopping she would feel them the way he was.

**[Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
[Troy  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
[Troy y Gabriella  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith! **

[Choir  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith 

**  
**Their friends burst onto the stage singing with as much passion as the two on stage.

**  
Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate, **

Ev'ryday!  


**Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday! **

[Gabriella  
Ev'ryday! 

The song finished and troy couldn't stop staring at Gabriella, she came back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close while Mr Fulton announced the star dazzle award winner.

The group clapped and cheered for Ryan, but soon separated to change their clothes. Troy quickly changed and waited for Gabriella; she came out in a blue dress that hugged her every curve and made her look beautiful, "hey wildcat." He said as she walked up to him. He went to answer but Chad interrupted by pulling everyone outside, Troy grabbed Gabriella hand. He had just got her back he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

They walked out on to the golf course and the rest of the group ran and played on the course. Troy smiled at the sight but Gabriella caught his attention by saying, "here's to the future."

He smiled before saying, "No, here's to right now." With that they both leaned in and shared a sweet first kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by fireworks going off above their heads, they broke apart but soon troy wrapped his arm around her neck and softly brought her back into his arms kissing her again. This kiss was interrupted by the sprinkler's going off, and saturating them. Gabriella brought troy back to her and she kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. They broke apart at the right moment.

Troy was driving Gabriella home that night but he couldn't help but think about why she came back to him. Why she forgave him, he didn't grovel or beg her to come back, she just did. He had to ask why. They pulled up out the front of her house and he turned to look at her. She was resting her head on his shoulder and sleeping peacefully. He checked the clock, 11.30 pm. She had half and hour before she was due home. He softly shook her, "Gabi wake up," he kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, he smiled back before softly kissing her lips.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. "Gabi, why did you come tonight?"

She sighed and looked away from troy, remembering the event that occurred a mere three hours ago…..

THREE HOUR AGO:

_Gabriella was sitting in her room silently crying and trying to read a book to distract herself. She was failing miserably when a knock was heard on the door. "Come in," she said and in walked Chad and Taylor._

"_Chad, Tay, what are you guys doing here?"_

"_Gabs, we came to convince to you come back to the club." Taylor said sitting next to Gabriella on her bed._

"_Tay I can't okay. I can't see him with her and know that she's using him. It hurts too much Tay, to see that horrible person's he's become." Gabriella answered holding back tears._

"_But that's just it gabs, troy quit his golf job, he's a waiter again and he won't sing with Sharpay anymore. He apologized to everyone including Ryan. Who would have thought?" Taylor tried to explain._

"_Tay, I don't know I don't wan tot be hurt again." She spoke quietly._

"_Gab, Troy came into the kitchen this morning crying, he tried to hide it but we could all see it," Chad said walking towards her and bending down in front of her, "of the whole time I've known troy I have never seen him cry. He's heartbroken and he's trying to fix things. That's were doing trying to help."_

"_Is that why you're here because he asked you to come?" Gabriella asked tears escaping her eyes. _

"_No. he doesn't know were here or that we are trying to get you to come back. I want to help him fix this gab, I want to see you two happy again." Chad said. He held out Gabriella's hand and put the T necklace into it. "Here, do you remember what he told you when he gave you this?"_

_She nodded._

"_He promised to be there for you, yes he broke it but he's trying to fix it, and we're just helping. So Gab, please forgive him?" Chad pleaded._

_Gabriella couldn't speak so she nodded and Chad put the necklace back around her neck where it belongs._

-----------------------

"Chad and Taylor told me about what you were trying to do, to fix the problem you made. They knew you were sorry and I just wanted the guy that I fell in love with back." She spoke softly and avoided his gaze. She just said she loves me, he thought.

Troy grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him. "Gabi, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, you didn't deserve any of it. You were right I was a jerk but I realise I can't live without you. I need you in my life Gabi, I love you too." That was all Gabriella needed to hear, she leant over and kissed him passionately he wrapped his arm around her waist a pulled her closer.

"I love you Gabi," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too wildcat."

Troy knew from that moment that he had finally fixed things with a little help from his friends.


End file.
